Beauty and the Tragedy
by missefron15
Summary: She was positioned as the Beauty and he was the Tragedy that found love. Together they were the Beauty and the Tragedy. Based on the song Beauty and the Tragedy by Trading Yesterday. TxG.
1. Just Like Your Skank Of A Mother

**A/N: This is my new story. I have a trailer to this. I will post the link in my profile. Also...I have some fanfiction's in my profile you guys should check out. A few of them are starting out with new stories and one of them I posted in their was because I loved that story.lol.So I hope you guys like this story...b/c I've already written 3 chapters:) 

* * *

**

**Beauty **and the **Tragedy**

**Chapter 1: Just Like Your Skank Of A Mother**

Gabriella Montez paced up and down the hallway of East High. She was waiting for her boyfriend to get out of football practice. Sean Moore was the quarterback of the football team and him and Gabriella had been dating for the past year and a half. They were going strong and were doing great. Gabriella loved being in his arms. She also loved him, or she thought she did. They hadn't said they loved each other yet. She was the Queen Beauty of the school. She always knew what to wear, the style of hair and everything. She wore make-up, only because Sean thought she looked better with it. Gabriella didn't know what to think about it. She felt pressured most of the time always trying to be the Beauty. Sean always being the famous jock of the school. It was their role to make sure they didn't go outside of who they were. She felt like she needed to break free from the cliques. But she had her role and so did everyone else. She wasn't mean to anyone. She was nice. But she did her her anger. Sighing she slid down the lockers and huffed.

"You looked pissed."an familiar voice said. Gabriella looked up to find her best friend in the entire world, Sharpay Evans. Sharpay was there for Gabriella when her mother left her and her dad. She was there for Gabriella when she had boy issues, drama, boredness and everything. She was Gabriella's best friend and hopefully for the rest of the world.

"I am. I've been here for an hour and half waiting for Sean to come out. His practice ended 20 minutes ago and I'm getting mad. And you've seen my temper."Gabriella said to her best friend. Sharpay sighed and slid down the lockers beside her best friend of 16 going on 17 years. They had known each other since they were born. They were both Juniors and the year was just beginning.

"Hun, Sean has been doing this for the past 3 months. Just dump him. If you ask me, I think he's cheating on you with Leslie Kensie."Sharpay said and saw Gabriella sigh once more. Gabriella had told Sharpay that her and Sean were having trouble with him being busy 24/7. Maybe Sharpay was right and Sean was cheating, she thought.

"Maybe. I don't know any more. I don't think he's coming out. Can you take me home? Sean was my ride here this morning."she asked as Sharpay nodded and stood up and helped her best friend up as well.

"Maybe it's time you and Sean talked about him being 'Busy'."Sharpay suggested and Gabriella sighed once more and spoke.

"I think your right. I'll talk to him. But I'm tired and want to go home."Gabriella replied and they walked out towards Sharpay's BMW. After driving for 15 minutes they finally arrived to Gabriella's house. They saw that there were moving trucks next door. 

"I guess I got new neighbors."Gabriella said looking towards the brick home that was a 2 story house and had a huge basketball court in the back. She had been over there before. The family that used to live there had 2 kids. A 15 year old boy named Kyle and his twin sister Casey. They loved to play basketball. Gabriella was only a year older than them or almost 2 and she would watch them and play along with them. They had moved a week ago because their dad got a job promotion. She loved those two teens as brother and sister to her. Now she would have to put up with new ones.

"Do you think they will have a hot son?"Sharpay asked as Gabriella rolled her eyes. They both got out of Sharpay's car and went to look a little more into the new neighbors. Gabriella saw her dad helping out and went over to him. 

"Hey daddy."Gabriella said giving him a hug and he hugged back and then gave his second daughter one too. Sharpay was a second daughter to Caleb Montez, Gabriella's father.

"Hey Cal," Sharpay said. Cal was Caleb's nickname.

"Hey you two. Where's Sean, Gabriella?"Caleb asked. He didn't care for Caleb but he was supportive of his Daughter's boyfriends. He wanted to be the great dad and be happy for her. He had to play both mom and dad roles.

"Ummm, you got me. And I personally don't want to see him. He's been blowing me off for football practice. So what are you doing over here? We got new neighbors?"Gabriella said and questioned.

"Oh...and yeah new neighbors. Come here, Gabs."Caleb said dragging his daughter and Sharpay over to a man and a pregnant woman. He stopped the two girls as he stopped and started talking, "Jack, Lucille, this is my daughter Gabriella and her best friend Sharpay Evans."

"Well hello!"Lucille said happily. Lucille was a happy woman right now. She was pregnant, of course.

"Hey," the two girls said.

"It's finally nice to meet you. Your dad here and I met this morning and he was telling us about you."Jack said.

"Well, there's really nothing to tell."she said with a small giggle.

"Well we're happy to meet you. We'd let you meet our other two kids but we don't know where they are."Lucille Bolton said with a laugh. Sharpay and Gabriella let out a laugh.

"How far along are you?"Sharpay asked looking at Lucille.

"5 months. Our third child."she said beaming with joy. Gabriella looked at how happy Lucille looked. She was very pretty. She had gorgeous sandy brown hair and brown eyes and was glowing. Jack looked happy as well. He had a dark shade of brown hair and blue eyes. They looked so happy together.

"Awww, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"Gabriella asked.

"Yes, we're having a little girl, finally!"Jack exclaimed and got laughed at by the little group of people. 

"He's happy. We currently have two boys."Lucille said.

"MOMMY!!"a little boy with brown hair whizzed by. He had Blue eyes as well and he looked kinda scared.

"Andrew what happened!?"Lucille exclaimed. 

"Troy got mad. I didn't mean too. I really didn't mean too. I sorry."the 6 year old said.

"What did you do, Andrew?"Jack asked.

"I assadentaly knocked water on his drawing."Andrew said. He was adorable. 

"Andrew!"a unfamiliar voice yelled. Gabriella looked up and saw a boy her age coming towards the six year old. 

"Troy, he's just a little kid. He didn't mean too." Jack started. 

"Dad!you don't understand! That drawing was the one I have been working on for the past two months and you know it!"Troy exclaimed. Gabriella stood there looking at him. He had brown hair**(A/N: the hair from HSM 2. His hair in HSM 1 was ugly. But in HSM 2 it was uber hott!lol)**, and gorgeous blue eyes. They were very very very blue. Like aquamarine. 

"Troy, can't you just draw another one?"Lucille asked holding Andrew's hand.

"I don't think so. If I did, we would have to go back to California so I could look at the grave."he said running a hand through his hair and walking back inside and closing the front door.

"I'm very sorry for the way Troy acted."Lucille said towards Caleb, Gabriella and Sharpay.

"It's cool."Sharpay and Caleb said. Gabriella kept silent. Sharpay nudged her.

"Grave? He draws?"Gabriella asked.

"Oh, Troy's grandfather died a couple of months ago and at the funeral Troy was drawing everything around his grandfather's grave and casket. The first drawing was amazing. It's in his room. New room, my bad. He was currently working on another one. It was the gravestone. Troy put's all his emotion into drawing and music. He loves it. He plays a little basketball here and there but he's always drawing."Jack explained.

"Wow. Must of been Important."Sharpay said.

"Yeah, him and my dad were very very close."Lucille said.

"I'm sorry about your Dad, Mrs.Bolton."Gabriella said, then a car pulled up in the Montez drive way. Gabriella and Sharpay saw that it was Sean. Sharpay turned towards Gabriella and sighed.

"It's now or never Gabs. I'm not staying when he get's mad. Love you hun."Sharpay said giving Gabriella a hug and retreating towards her car and driving away.

"Gabi? What did Sharpay mean?"Caleb asked concerned. Gabriella turned back towards the three adults and little boy and sighed. 

"Nothing. I got to go talk to him about something. Nice meeting you."Gabriella said and sighed and walked towards Sean who was now leaning on his car door.

"Is something wrong Caleb?"Jack asked.

"Oh, I honestly don't know. That guy is her boyfriend. Sean Moore, Captain of the football team. They've been having some problems. He's been blowing her off lately."Caleb said. Lucille shook her head.

"Poor Gabriella. She looks like she's about to ask him if he's been cheating."Lucille said.

"Really?"Jack and Caleb asked at the same time.

"Mhmmm."Lucille said.

With Gabriella.

Gabriella walked closer to Sean's car and stopped in front of him. She looked back and saw the three adults watching closely. She sighed turned back around and saw Sean looking at her.

"So you blew me off." he stated.Gabriella was shocked. She blew him off?!

"No! That would be you Sean. I was waiting for you for an hour and half and 20 minutes after football practice ended. So you blew me off."she stated releasing some of her temper that was rising.

"I was talking with the guys!"he snapped.

"Well you've been blowing me off for the past 3 months!"she shouted.

"So!?"he screamed. By now the whole neighbor hood was watching. Troy went towards the window downstairs and looked out through it and saw them started to shout. He opened the window to hear.

"Well! I'm your girlfriend! You should at least spend some time with me!"she screamed back at him.

"You know Gabriella! The fucking world doesn't evolve around you and your pathetic life!"Sean snapped at her. Caleb heard this and his temper started to rise.

"Sean!"Caleb shouted. Sean's head snapped up and he knew he was in deep shit.

"If I'm so pathetic then why are we still together!?"she screamed.

"I don't know! I wish we weren't, then I'd be able to not be guilty!"he said then cursed him self for saying those words.

"You've been cheating on me with Leslie Kensie haven't you?"she asked. Sean remained silent and then Gabriella spoke again. 

"HAVEN'T YOU!?"she screamed up into his face. He stayed silent and Gabriella found her answer. She looked into the car and there in the tented windows she could see Leslie. Her heart dropped and she started to back up.

"Gabriella, I was going to te-"Sean was cut off by a slap across his face. He held his hand up to the stinging spot and saw that Gabriella had slapped him.

"Get your ass in that car and get off my property. I don't won't to see, talk, or even hear you ever again! I hate you SEAN! I HATE YOU!"she screamed and ran towards the her house.

"Your just like your skank of a mother Gabriella!"Sean shouted and got into his car and drove off. Gabriella heard the last words and broke down crying, ran into her house and slammed the front door, and ran upstairs into her room. She kicked off her shoes and layed on her bed. She slammed her head into her pillows and cried her heart out. She was broken. Sean had said she was just like her mother. She never wanted to be like her. She was scared. Broken. She didn't feel beautiful any more. If she felt something then it was...Tragedy.

* * *

**sooo?what cha think?  
If I get...lets say...10 reviews I'll post the next chapter:) **

**-Ashley**


	2. Hate

**A/N: I got 11 reviews on the first so you get this chapter!yay! happy dance:) Also...I'm writing chapter 4 for Breathe and Chapter 16 for OP. So be patient and I'll get it out there:)**

**Flutterchels**- I'm gonna do like 4 or 5 more episode of AZS on yt and as for my dad...he's not doing good. He's in pain from the hernia. He's trying to get scheduled a surgery done for that soon. But he just lays in bed, takes his pain killers for his hernia, liver and etc. and he cleans and plays his guitar. I keep him company sometimes...then he watches the news. But he'll get better soon. He's got to. I can't lose my best friend.

* * *

**Beauty **and the **Tragedy**

Chapter 2: Hate

The next morning, Gabriella woke up and went into her bathroom to find her face was still a bit red from all the crying she did. She hated crying but when Sean said that, she was hit like a ton of blocks being piled on top of her. It was a good thing today was Friday. She decided she would go ahead and get ready and put her make-up on. She still wanted to keep her role as the Beauty, even if she was heart-broken. She decided on a Black Shift Minidress with a pair of Jessica Simpson Brand 'Evelyn' Black Pumps. She looked into the mirror and thought she looked good. She went towards her closet and grabbed her Marc Jacobs purse. Did Gabriella ever mean to tell you her dad has a good paying job and she get's what she wants even though she doesn't ask for it? Well that's Gabriella for you. She applied her eyeliner, a bit of mascara, and the essentials. She left her hair in a side ponytail with her curls showing. Some curls falling into place. She looked again and she saw the 'Beauty'.

Gabriella grabbed her school books and closed her bedroom door and made her way down stairs. She saw that her dad was sitting at the counter drinking coffee. He looked up and sighed. Caleb Montez saw his heart-broken little girl covered by her Beauty. 

"Hey sweetie, how are you today?"he asked making her some orange juice and handing it to her. She gladly accepted and and began to eat her fruits for breakfast and then her eggs and toast.

"Ummm, sad. What Sean said to me about mom...really hurt me."Gabriella answered quietly.

"Gabriella, I just want you to know your mom left and she missed out on the most wonderfulest things in life. You. She abandoned us and she left me with you and I couldn't be happier. Just know your mother wasn't what Sean said. She wasn't a skank. She just couldn't handle being a 19 year old mom and ran. But you have me and that's all that matter's, Gabi."Caleb said from the bottom of his heart.

"Dad?"Gabriella said in quiet tone.

"Yeah Gabi?"

"Did...did mom love me?"she asked softly. Caleb sighed and walked towards his baby girl.

"Gabriella, she loved you more than the world. She just missed out. I love you more than the universe. So I have the greater power. I love you and go ahead and get to school. Be brave. Don't let Sean bring you down because he screwed up his chance with my beautiful daughter,"he said and she giggled and continued," There are other fish in the sea. Your fish is just...not arrived yet."

With those words, Gabriella felt better. She got up, kissed her dad on the cheek and said she loved him and grabbed her keys and went towards the front door. She opened it and then closed it and made her way towards her driveway. On her way to her Black Audi S4, she saw Troy Bolton walking towards his Black Range Rover. 

Troy looked up and saw a beautiful sight. She cleaned up good, compared to yesterday. He saw the whole thing and heard the whole thing. Sean, he guessed, had said something really bad about her mother and she broke down. He didn't see that vulnerable girl he saw yesterday. He saw a Beauty. Not a Tragedy. Her dress was just the right size and fit her curves and pette body. She was small in the size of her clothes. She could pass as a 13 year old. He opened his car door and threw his backpack in and looked at Gabriella getting into her Audi and drive away. He got in his and drove off. His first day at East High. On a Friday. 

**At East High.**

News spread fast about the Sebriella(Sean && Gabriella) break-up. Some were there when they heard and saw it happen. They felt sorry for Gabriella. Someone had told what Sean said about Gabriella and her mother and everyone gave Sean dirty looks but he ignored them. Everyone would think that Gabriella would come in dressed in sweats and a hoodie but they were wrong. Gabriella parked her car and got out. She saw everyone looking at her and in shock. She was gorgeous today, even after a MAJOR break-up. She picked her stuff up and locked her car and started walking into the front doors of East High. She wasn't going to let any one bring her down. 

Sharpay Evans was at her locker and the rumors going around were spreading like wildfires. She couldn't believe the things she heard. She wanted to know the truth. She looked up and saw her Best Friend looking Beautiful as ever coming towards her.

"Wow, Gabs...you look gorgeous."Sharpay said giving Gabriella a hug.

"I can't let Sean bring my beauty down."Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Is it true? Did Sean really say that you were just like your skank of a mother?"Sharpay asked wanted to know badly. Gabriella sighed and nodded her head.

"Yeah. He did. It hurt like hell, at his words and that the fact that you were right. He was cheating on me with Leslie. I saw her in his car. I died last night. Now my soul but my heart. It hurt so bad, Shar."Gabriella said getting teary.

"It's ok gabs, I'm here and I will always be here."Sharpay said giving her best friend a hug. "Moving on...how's the boy next door?"

"I saw him this morning. He was wearing Stone washed jeans and a Graphic Tee. He looked good."Gabriella said.

"Checking him out, I see?"Sharpay smirked.

"Shar..."Gabriella strained out.

"Sorry, Gabi-bear."Sharpay said with a giggle. 

"Sharpay?"Gabriella asked asked as they were walking to her locker.

"Yeah, Gabs?"she said.

"I hate him...And I know when we were what like 8, that I said I could only hate one person in the world and that would be my mother? Well I changed the rules. I'm allowed to hate who I want to hate and you can too!"Gabriella announced.

"I think it's about time! I know you hate more than just your mom and Sean...so who else do you hate?"Sharpay questioned getting excited as they reached Gabriella's locker and she opened it and started to put her books away, and get the books she need for homeroom and etc.

"I hate Leslie Kessie, because she was the reason Sean and I broke up, I hate Melony Peters because she thinks she's a Miss Perfect Know it all. I hate Logan Mats because he egged my house because he was dared too, but I didn't believe him. I hate Mac Turner because he's a freaking Druggie and tried to sell me drugs last year...and most of all I hate my mother."Gabriella said as she shut her locker and they started walking towards, Ms.Darbus' homeroom.

"Dang Gabs...Leslie, Melony, Logan and Mac...wow...Did you know that Leslie went out with Logan and Mac?"Sharpay questioned as the entered homeroom.

"No, I didn't."Gabriella answered. She looked up and Brown met Blue. Her next door neighbor was in her Homeroom. He looked at her for a few more minutes and returned to his art. He was drawing the Grave. His grandfather's grave. Oh, how Troy missed him so dearly much. Troy only drew for his Grandfather and now he drew because he felt like everything was gone. His mentor was gone. His learner of life was gone. But that wasn't going to stop Troy from drawing. Gabriella and Sharpay walked to their seats. Gabriella's seat was behind Troy and Sharpay's was beside her. 

"Gabi..."Sharpay whispered during one of Ms.Darbus' speeches. Gabriella was zoned out. People were giving her looks. But with sadness that Sean would do this to her. She didn't care any more.

"Gabi!"Sharpay whispered again.

"What?"Gabriella whispered looking over to Sharpay.

"Have I mentioned you look really pretty today?"Sharpay asked. Gabriella saw a look in Sharpay's hazel eyes. She was hiding something. Gabriella sighed and looked at Sharpay.

"What are you hiding Shar?"She whispered. Sharpay sighed in defeat knowing that Gabriella was going to find out sooner or later.

"Zeke Baylor and I are dating."she said. I was shocked and stunned and then turned back to her.

"Since when?"Gabriella asked growing some temper.

"Umm...don't hate me I was going to tell you but Zeke wanted to keep it a secret...1 year."she whispered. Gabriella stood up from her seat and shouted.

"A Year!?"Gabriella shouted forgetting that she was in homeroom. Everyone looked at her. Even Sean, who was in this class.

"Ms. Montez...The Beauty of our school. You have interrupted my speech. And you of all people should know not to do that. Ms.Montez, why are you standing and shouting in my classroom? Aren't you suppose to be a role model to this school or whatever you want to call it? Sit down Ms.Montez."Darbus said.

"Role Model?...No way in hell am I a role model."Gabriella replied, still standing. Every one was taken back by Gabriella's tone.

"Gabi, just sit down. Don't make this any worse..."Sharpay said. Gabriella knew she was right. But that didn't stop Gabriella.

"Gabriella just actually follow Darbus' rules, or do you wanna end up like your mother?"Sean yelled from the back of the classroom holding on to his now girlfriend, Leslie Kessie.

"Oh..No..."Sharpay said out loud. Sharpay knew Gabriella was going to do something. Gabriella turned to face Sean. She walked over to him as he stood up. He began to talk.

"Go ahead and runaway. Your just gonna be like your whore of a mother who couldn't take having a kid and being married. So she left and that makes you wanna do the same. Walk out on life."Sean smirked but that was turned into an Owww. Gabriella had smacked him in the face.

"What makes you think that I will end up like her!GOD!Sean you have some nerve bringing that woman up!I told you about her because I TRUSTED YOU!I HATE YOU AND I HATE HER!"Gabriella screamed, slapped him again, went to her desk and picked her stuff up and started walking out the door.

"Ms. Montez, you walk out that door...don't think about coming back." Darbus said. **(A/N: I'm calling her Darbus because I don't feel like writing Ms...lol.)**

"Don't worry. I won't."Gabriella shouted and took off out the door and out of East High.

* * *

**Ok, there's Chapter 2! Yippie!  
LOL. I'm a sillie goose. **

**-Ashley**


	3. Why Do You Care?

A/N: Hey Guys, Thanks ubeeeerrrr much for the reviews! Love you guys! Your awesome! I didn't think you would like this story that much. Sorry the Chapter being so short. So I hope you like.

**

* * *

**

**Beauty** and the **Tragedy**

**Chapter 3: Why Do You Care?**

It was now 6pm and Gabriella sat on the beach with her shoes off and enjoying her toes in the sand. She watched as the sun was going down. She never realized how pretty the horizon was ahead of her. She just wished she never dated Sean, and never told him about her mother. She sighed. Her Mother. Manny Montez. Or should Gabriella say Manny Sanchez? After all her mother left without a word, and Caleb guessed it was because she wanted a divorce or something. Gabriella hated her mother now more than ever. She looked out into the water as she sat and felt the breeze come across her features of her body. She loved the feeling.

"I've never seen someone look that peaceful."an unfamiliar voice said startling Gabriella. Gabriella looked up and brown met blue.

"What do you want...ummm..."she said trying to remember his name.

"Troy. And I saw what happened today at School. You shouldn't let him talk to you like that."he said and sat beside Gabriella, looking at the sun settling down.

"And why would you care what he does?"she asked him. He shrugged.

"Men...or in this case...Jerks aren't suppose to treat woman like that. My dad taught me that."he said picking up sand and feeling the softness of it.

"Well...Sean's...Sean. Jackass of the century."she said and got a chuckle from the boy next to her.

"Yeah, I could agree to the way he treated you. But you missed some show after you left the room."he said and gained a confused look from the girl beside him.

"That chick Leslie, that he had an arm wrapped around, she screamed at him, slapped him in the face, said it was over and Sean stormed out the room from embarrassment."Troy said and got a giggle out of Gabriella.

"Well he deserves it. Now I know why my dad never like him."she said going soft.

"Gabriella, right?"he asked and she simply nodded.."Don't let him win you down. Be strong."Troy said and she looked up into him eyes.

"That's thing...I'm not strong. I haven't been strong since..."she trailed off knowing she wasn't strong since her family was torn apart.

"Since your mom?"he asked.

"Maybe."she replied.

"I may not know what it feels like to see someone walk out, but I do know what it feels like to lose someone very important. I lost my Grandpa. And he was my best friend. I drew for him. And only him. He thought I could make it into the world with my liking of Art and Music."he said and Gabriella gave him a soft look.

"I'm sorry about your Grandpa."she said sincerely.

"I'm ok with it now. But my life...isn't as great as you think. I mean yeah, little brother who drives you insane, a pregnant mom, and a basketball coach of a dad, that's the life!"he said not in a happy way," I just feel like a tragedy."

"And I'm the beauty."she said softly.

"Yeah I heard about that. Gabriella Montez, Beauty of East High...I don't understand. You shouldn't have to live up to what other people think of you."he said.

"Well...When you've know everyone and they know you...it's kinda hard."

"Be strong. Start living and stop being who people want you to be and be yourself."Troy said looking at the sun going down once more.

"Why am I talking to you? I barely know you and I'm here giving you information on my life, why would you care?"she asked wanting to know why he would talk to her.

"I don't know why...you just seemed like you needed to be talked too."he said standing up.

"Gabriella...I don't let people in. But neither do you. I can sense that. But maybe you should tell someone how you feel. I put my feelings into my music and drawing. Maybe you should do something similar."he said backing up and walking towards his Range Rover.

"Why do you Care!?"she yelled towards him and stood up.

"That's the point. I don't care. I don't really care about anything any more. I'm just the tragedy."he said getting in and driving off, leaving a confused Gabriella standing on the beach.

**The Next Day**

Being Saturday, Gabriella got out of bed, went towards the shower and stripped her clothes off and got in. She stood under the water and then got her shampoo. Toasted Vanilla and Sugar**(A/N:Actually that's my brand of shampoo!OMG it smells uber uber uber good!lol.)...** After her shower she got out and put on her strapless bra and etc. Then moved towards her closet and chose a White Ruby Rox Floral Eyelet Strapless Dress. She then put on black ballet flats. She left her hair down in curls and went downstairs, and to be greeted by her dad.

"So the school called yesterday,"he said and she shrugged. "Principle Matsui said that you were yelling in homeroom and stormed out. And then missed all your classes." Caleb said. Gabriella sighed. She was going to have to tell him sometime.

"Sean said something cruel, I blew up and left, big deal." She said. Caleb looked at her knowing there was more to the story. She looked into her father's eyes and her tears started to come. "He said I was going to end up like my whore of a mother, that left us and that I'm running away just like her!"she screamed. Caleb rushed to his daughter's side and comforted her.

"Awww, baby Ella, Don't listen to that jerk. Your not like her. Your not. I love you just the way you are. Your not going to turn out like your mom. I promise you that."Caleb said sweet talking her. Gabriella nodded her head into his chest and Caleb picked her up and put her on the couch. "Ella, get some sleep. You don't have to go to school Monday if you don't want to. Live free on your weekend."Caleb said, kissed her on her forehead and walked to the front door.

"Daddy?Where are you going?"she asked.

"I'm going to visit, my friend Natalie. She just had her baby."Caleb replied.

"Oh, I like her. She's nice and didn't like her boyfriend leave her because she found out she was pregnant?"I asked.

"Yep. I help her as much as possible. I believe she's getting kicked out of her apartment in a few days. Her landlord doesn't like children."

"Well...she can stay with us. I mean come on daddy. We have 4 bedroom's in this house. And I'm suggesting it. And I can help out with Natalie. Please?And I know you and her like each other!"I smiled.

"Ok, I'll ask her and we do not like each other!"Caleb said in defense and walked out the front door. I followed him and shouted, "You do too!!"

"Do not!"he said getting in his car and pulling out of the drive way. Gabriella laughed to herself. She looked next door and saw Troy looking at her weirdly. He then shook his head and laughed and continued to work on his art. Gabriella stood there on her porch and watched him draw. The way his hand moved back in forth and then he erased the black mark he drew. He took out a pastel color. From the looks of it, it was gray. He began to color in something then run his finger across the gray spot. She looked at him some more.

"He must be really good."I said to myself and walked into my house and ran upstairs. I flung myself onto my bed. I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. I don't even remember how good this felt. I thought of everything that went down in the past few days. Sean cheating on me, Sean telling me I'm like my mother, meeting the new neighbors, meeting Troy, Sharpay helping me out, Dad being supportive and comforting me...and more. I just lied here and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

What'd ya think? I liked it. I like all my writing. And my dad today he's laughing and stuff. That's the medicine that's helping him. Thanks for all your concern on him. lol. It helps out. Thanks:)

-Ashley


	4. Author's Note

I know I haven't updated in a while and I was going to update today but I'm not.

Something terrible happened in my family.

My nephew Tanner was killed by a dog.

He was only 7 years old.

We found out today.

He's not my biological nephew but I still loved him.

Now he's gone.

So guys just be patient with me now that he's dead.

I mean, Tanner was an awesome kid!

He loved sports, he was very active and he was a ladies man.

He left a new baby sister, and his younger brother and sister behind.

I know now he's in a better place.

With God in heaven.

I pray for him because he was one one of my best friends and now he's gone.

Thanks for reading this and I hope you understand.

-Ashley


	5. Maybe, Show You Sometime

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating this story. I've been busy updating OP, WIT and now I'm going to start writing this one some more. But also School starts August 25th and I'm getting ready for that. I'll be a sophomore! tehe. High School...wow. Also people who read this and also like twilight and have read Breaking Dawn, please don't tell me anything about it because I haven't read it yet and I don't want peeps telling me. tehe.**

* * *

**Beauty **and the **Tragedy**

Chapter 4: Maybe..Show You Sometime

He sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. It was Saturday. But today was him working on his art. He loved everything about his art. He was suppose to do basketball then work on extra things. His father thought he was wasting his time, but he understood why his son drew.

Troy got up from his bed and went into this en-suite bathroom and shut the door quietly and turned the light switch on. He looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't bad looking he took good care of himself. He got his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth and then rinse and spit and then turned his shower on.

He got into the shower and stepped under the hot luke warm water. The strange thing about his was he indeed had a six pack. He worked out when he didn't want to draw or listen to music. But the only work out he did was basketball and he did that for his dad and mom. For his dad because he's coach of his new school's basketball team. And he's been riding him about playing a sport. His mom because, she asked him too for his dad's sake and he agreed.

Troy stepped out of his shower and put a towel around his waist and opened his bathroom door and went into his bedroom. He went to his droor's and grabbed a pair of blue plaid boxers and ankle crew socks. He put those on and went towards his closet and picked out a pair of stone washed blue jeans and a black vintage t-shirt. After getting dressed, Troy grabbed his drawing pad, pencils, and his pastel's and went and sat on his front porch swing and began to draw.

Troy started drawing the grave stone.

His grandfather's grave stone.

He just couldn't get the picture out of his mind. After all his best friend was gone and he didn't know what to do any more. His Grandfather, James, encouraged Troy to pursue his dreams, and he always stood up to Jack, Troy's father about the whole basketball thing. Troy played basketball, but it was just a hobby, nothing more. After James passed, Troy kept to himself and just drew and listened to music more. His mother, Lucille thought it was just good for him to release his thoughts and anger out, so she let him be.

Troy heard something, more like a voice. Two voices. He looked over on his right and saw Gabriella and her dad talking...more like shouting and laughing. Having a great time. He caught a bit of their conversation.

"...Ok, I'll ask her and we do not like each other!" Caleb Montez said and he then saw Gabriella speak.

"You do too!"she shouted, while laughing.

"Do not!"he said getting in his car and pulling out of the drive way. Troy looked at her weirdly, shook his head, laughed quietly, but loud enough for her to hear and went back to his art. He felt eyes still on him, watching his movement. Troy looked at his art, His grandfather's gravestone. He just couldn't get it out of his head and sighed. He erased a some of the outlines and then took out a grey pastel and smoothly colored the stone.

After a few moments, Troy looked up and over towards Gabriella's house and saw she had gone inside. He went to his art and messed around with the colors. He looked beside him, grabbing his iPod and turning it on._ Hold On _by Acceptance came on and he smiled. This was actually one of his Mother's favorite bands. He loved his mother very much. After all she was the woman that gave her life. But after her father died, aka Troy's grandpa, he really avoided her and his dad and he had a little brother and his parents were about to bring another child into the world.

Troy was happy for the new baby, but it wasn't going to get easier. He just felt like his world was crumbling around him. His best friend was gone and he didn't have anyone to look up too. He could look up to his dad but all he did was put pressure on him. Troy sighed and stood, gathering his things. He walked inside and upstairs and into his bedroom. He put his drawings in his top droor and then took his iPod off and put it on his iHome. He then went back downstairs and into the back yard to release some stress. He grabbed a basketball and started playing.

"So my boy has finally picked a ball up," Jack Bolton said coming into the back yard, watching his son.

"I just didn't feel like drawing anymore, so this is the next best thing," Troy replied and shot a 3 pointer.

"Troy, why don't you try out for the team? I mean I met the team and their ok, but with you they could do a whole lot better," Jack said. Troy shot the ball again and then looked at his father. He sighed.

"I think about it. But I won't make any promises, Ok?" Jack grinned and nodded and went back inside. Troy walked over to the basketball lying on the grass and picked it up. When he looked up, he saw Gabriella standing on her balcony and looking at him. He started back at her and decided to speak.

"You do know that it's not nice to stare?" he asked her. She snapped out of what she was thinking about and kept staring at him.

"I just heard someone play basketball and came to inspect. You know, Your pretty good. Try out for the team," she said. Troy groaned.

"You overheard my conversation with my dad didn't you?" he asked her. She blushed, even from down below he could tell she was blushing. He smiled softly at her. She looked at him and simply nodded her head, saying 'yes'.

"I agree with him. Don't you like playing?" she asked.

"No, I only play when I'm bored. I'm more into my music and art remember?" he said and she nodded.

"You know, when I met your parents they spoke about your art, as like your amazing and never want to stop," she pointed out to him, leaning more onto the railing of her balcony looking down at him and staring into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Yeah, well they've only seen the ones of my grandfather's funeral and gravestone. I have tons more. I could show you sometime..that's if you would like," he said and she smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah that would be cool," she answered.

"GABS!! Time to party!!" yelled a very excited Sharpay Evans coming into Gabriella's bedroom. Gabriella looked at her over-excited best friend and smiled. Troy laughed and disappeared into his house. Gabriella turned back to Troy and noticed he was gone.

"Hey Shar," Gabriella said walking back into her bedroom.

"Gabssssy! What were ya doing?" Sharpay asked and jumped on top of Gabriella's bed.

"Talking to myself," Gabriella said and Sharpay rolled her eyes, but didn't press it any further. Gabriella thought about what Troy said about showing her his art. She smiled and continued with Her and Sharpay's little slumber party.


	6. Hide & Seek

**Author's Note: I'm not really fond of this chapter...but like I re wrote it several times and it came back like this, but whatever. Yes I updated again! WOOT WOOT;;****Beauty **and the **Tragedy**

* * *

Chapter Five: Hide & Seek

"Sharpay..let's invite Taylor and Kelsi over. I'm bored." Gabriella said and then Sharpay squealed and got out of her cell and started calling her best friends.

Meanwhile, Gabriella saw her cell phone vibrating on her side table, she reached over and grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Gabi, honey, It's Dad," Caleb Montez said.

"Oh hey Dad, when are you coming home?" she asked.

"Do you mind if I stayed the night with Natalie and help her out?" Gabriella smiled softly.

"Yea, no problem dad. Sharpay is here and we're inviting Kelsi and Taylor over too, if that's ok," she said

"Yeah that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie," Caleb said.

"Alright, bye daddy," Gabriella said and hung up. Gabriella looked and saw that Sharpay was looking at her.

"Dad, he's staying the night at his friend's," Sharpay nodded.

"Kelsi and Taylor were hanging with their boy toys and Zeke was hanging too, so is it ok if they boys come too?" Sharpay asked, still holding her cell to her ear. Gabriella nodded and Sharpay squealed. After awhile, Sharpay hung up.

"So what's the update on the boy next door?" She asked and looked at Gabriella.

"I don't know. He plays basketball. He's good too," she said and Sharpay raised her eyebrows.

"How would you know this?" Sharpay asked.

"Ok..I was on my balcony talking to him," she admitted and Sharpay squealed.

"That boy is fine. You should date him beotch," Gabriella looked at her friend like she was crazy and laughed it off, with Sharpay joining in. About 15 minutes the door bell rang, both girls squealed and ran down the stairs. Gabriella swung the door open and their stood their 'gang' of friends. She let them in and they went to the living room.

"So what are we doing? Because I'm bored," Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie's boyfriend asked. Everyone laughed at him.

"We are going to hang out, because Caleb isn't here tonight," Sharpay said grinning.

"I don't like that grin," Jason Cross, Kelsi Nielson's boyfriend said. Everyone nodded, except Gabriella.

"We're going to party like it's 2009!" Sharpay squealed.

"Um, Sharpay...it's 2008," Gabriella said and everyone busted out laughing.

"I got an idea!" Chad shouted standing up.

"Wow, Tay, Your boyfriend has a brain," Sharpay said and earned a smack from Taylor.

"Any ways," Chad said glaring at Sharpay then turned back to the group. " Let's play midnight Hide & Seek."

"chad it's not night and we played that when we were 10." Zeke said.

"So? It's fun. It's like 7pm now, so we can start early and it's getting dark," Chad said.

"I'm in," Jason and Kelsi said in unison.

"Me too," Gabriella said, Sharpay agreed as well as Taylor and then Zeke agreed.

"Gabs, where are your flashlights?" Chad asked.

"In the garage. How many do we need?" Gabriella asked standing up and walking to the garage with everyone following behind.

"Well we could pair up so all we need is 4. Gabriella you get one by yourself. Is that cool?" Sharpay said and Gabriella nodded getting the flashlights. Gabriella handed Zeke and Sharpay a pink one, at Sharpay's request. A blue one too Taylor and Chad, a red one to Kelsi and Jason and she got her Yellow one. They headed out into the front yard.

"So who's counting?" Chad asked.

"I will. Kelsi and Gabi, can pair up and I'll take the flashlight, We'll just trade off," Jason said and everyone nodded.

"Count to 100 and then start looking," Chad said.

"Ok what are the rules?" Kelsi asked.

"We have to stay in the neighborhood. Don't go onto the mean old lady's yard, or she will shoot you," everyone laughed and Chad continued, "Stay in a good distance from Gabi's house and don't get caught." Everyone nodded. " Ok...everyone...GO!" Chad said, Jason started counting.

Gabriella and Kelsi turned their flashlight on in the dark and started running towards a house not watching where they were going and hid in a bush.

"So Gabi, who's the new guy next door? I've seen him at School, but like that was Friday," Kelsi said whispering. Gabriella looked at her pettie friend and gave a soft smile.

"His name is Troy and he's pretty nice. Keeps to himself, a little," Gabriella said and Kelsi nodded. After awhile Jason shouted 'Ready or not Here I COME!' and Gabriella told Kelsi to turn the flashlight off.

"It won't turn off!" Kelsi said in a whisper. Gabriella groaned, She forgot that when you turned on the yellow one it was hard to turn off. Gabriella got the flashlight and started shaking it.

Meanwhile...

Troy was sitting at his desk, drawing in his sketch book. But this time he was working on a new picture. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a flash of light come from his window. He got a confused look, and stood up and went to the window and opened it and looked out. Then the light was shaking back and forth. He looked down and started laughing. He saw his next door neighbor in his bushes and trying to turn the light off. Troy went out of his room and down the stairs, out the front door and to the side of his house, where the light was at and looked into the bushes and there was Gabriella and another girl with glasses, whispering back to each other. He decided to make his presence known.

"Are you going to keep flashing the light on and off?" he asked and he received a squeal and scream from both the girls.

"Gabriella! Kelsi! I'm coming to fine you!" The girls heard Jason shout. Gabriella looked around and saw Troy still standing there and then stood pulling Kelsi to her feet.

"We need some where to hide!" Gabriella said in a whisper. Troy looked at them and then to his right and saw a guy about 50 feet away looking for them, with 4 people trailing behind him. Troy looked back at the girls and nodded.

"Follow me," he said. Gabriella started following him and noticed Kelsi wasn't behind her.

"Where'd she go?" she said to herself.

"Where'd who go?" Troy asked behind her. Gabriella felt all the hair on the back of her neck as she felt his breath on her skin, and she shuddered.

"My friend," she replied. Troy looked around and noticed the girl she was talking about with that guy and 4 other people.

"there," Troy said pointing towards the group.

"Gabi! I found you!" Jason said with the others coming behind him.

"No actually Troy found me and Kelsi," she said. " Where'd you go?" Gabriella asked Kelsi.

"I dropped my bracelet and then Jason found me." she said.

"Yeah and the light was giving everything away," Chad snorted.

"Chad this game is soo stupid," Sharpay complained.

"For reals," Taylor said.

"Who's you friend, Gabi?" Zeke asked, meaning Troy. Gabriella looked at Troy then back to her friends.

"Guys this is Troy Bolton, he live next door," she said.

"Sup Man?" Chad said. Troy looked at him and nodded his head towards him,

"Nothing really, look umm, I'm going to go back to what I was doing," Troy said and started walking towards his front door and then was stopped by a voice.

"Did you consider trying out?" Gabriella asked. Troy turned back around and saw that all of them were looking at him.

"I don't think so, Remember art, music?" Troy said with a sly smile. "Remember my offer?" he smirked and went inside his house and back to his art.

"Trying out for what?" Jason asked, as the gang was walking into Gabriella bedroom, 10 minutes later.

"Basketball team, Apparently Gabriella caught him playing basketball and thought he was good," Sharpay answered.

"Not good, amazing," Gabriella said, sitting on her bed and sitting Indian style.

"Bolton? Our new coach is Coach Bolton," Zeke informed and Gabriella nodded.

"It's Troy's dad, " she said.

"What offer?" Taylor asked.

"Oh...that..He wanted to show me some of his art he did," Gabriella said, blushing.

"Awww, Gabi's got a little crush!" Sharpay squealed.

" I do not!" Gabriella protested and everyone laughed.

"So what's his story?" Chad asked. Everyone now, we're sitting in chairs or on Gabriella's bed.

"Oh, His parents, little brother and him moved here from California a few months after his grandfather died. And his mom and dad say he's a really good artist, But from what I've seen him...when he's drawing it's usually grey colors." Gabriella said.

"Oh, yeah like the gravestone or something when we met them on Thursday?" Sharpay asked and Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah," Gabriella said.

"So are you going to take up his offer?" Kelsi asked. Gabriella looked up and then to her balcony and she could see Troy's window from there and saw him with his iPod on and drawing.

"Maybe...Maybe I will."

* * *

**Sorry for my grammer and Spelling...I'm not very good;; tehe.**

**-ash**


	7. Author's Note: Important

I don't know if I will ever finish this story, so as of right now, it's going to stay as completed until I can find the strength and wisdom to continue it.

I am truly sorry!

-Ashley


End file.
